


segredo

by masmanuh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/F, Female Byun Baekhyun, Female Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 20:39:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15203030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masmanuh/pseuds/masmanuh
Summary: Kyungsoo estava com muita saudade da namorada.fem!baeksoo; +18





	segredo

**Author's Note:**

> isso foi baseado num sonho que tive com a menina que eu ficava ano passado.

Era tarde do dia, Kyungsoo tinha os dedos acarinhando a coxa da namorada e um sorrisinho quase inocente na boca enquanto conversava com alguns veteranos. Sua intenção era de que eles fossem embora, na verdade, mas nenhum deles parecia perceber que já fazia tempo demais desde que pararam pra bater aquele papo estranho sobre como as mudanças recentes no currículo andavam dando dor de cabeça.

Todos ali cursavam letras, cada qual com sua segunda língua específica (Kyungsoo e Baekhyun cursavam, ambas, letras com inglês, Do sendo veterana da namorada) e, sinceramente, tudo o que mais queriam era se formar e saírem logo daquela droga de universidade, mas, já que absolutamente nada parecia cooperar... estavam ali, no diretório acadêmico, conversando quase que amistosamente.

Quando todo mundo decidiu que estava na hora da bendita aula e se despediram, Kyungsoo chegou até a soltar um suspiro alto e longo de alívio. Droga, fazia já algum tempo desde que esteve à sós com Baekhyun, queria aproveitar a porcaria do tempo livre pra dar uns beijinhos!

E foi aí que começou a correr a mão com certa prioridade pela coxa farta da namorada que, quase distraída pelo recente silêncio, fez de conta que nem percebeu a mudança nos ares, porque, veja bem... Kyungsoo era toda atrevida, mas até ela conhecia limites, ne? Né? Mas acabou que ela foi se deixando levar porque, se tinha uma coisa que a convencia muito bem, era a mão pequena da namorada lhe apertando a coxa com propriedade.

Quando menos notou, já estava sentadinha no colo de Kyungsoo.

Parecia ter acontecido tudo muito rápido, mas a realidade é que Do Kyungsoo era arteira e sabia fazer tudo com calma, até conseguir o que queria, de modo que não foi nada difícil conduzir Baekhyun aos pouquinhos, lhe dando carinhos e afagos, roubando seus lábios em breves beijinhos, lhe selando a pele alva do pescoço e maxilar.

E aí aconteceu aquela coisa de Kyungsoo acariciar a coxa de Baekhyun por baixo da saia, que mal cobria dois palmos de pele, subir pela cintura e firmar um aperto sem pressa, pra só então acariciar as costas, descendo numa lentidão que mais parecia tortura, até chegar ao traseiro farto da mais nova, onde fez questão de apertar e estapear uma vez – coisa que sempre fazia Baekhyun fechar os olhos e morder o lábio pra conter um gemidinho de susto.

Quando a beijou na boca, segurando-a pela nuca, conseguiu sentir todo o ar preso nos pulmões de Baekhyun saírem de uma vez só num ofego que chegou a ser alto, transformando a respiração da menina numa coisa afoita e descompassada. Ela sempre ficava toda entregue quando recebia carinho, quando ganhava daqueles beijos cheios de mil significados indizíveis.

\- Firma as coxas na minha cintura, ta bem? – Kyungsoo pediu, meio ordenou, contornando a cintura alheia com o braço direito.

\- Pra quê? – sussurrou toda ofegante, os olhinhos já semicerrados.

\- Faz o que eu to mandando, Baek. – sussurrou rouco, olhando bem dentro dos olhos da menina em seu colo. – Por favor.

Não tinha nada que Kyungsoo pedisse chorando (pela boceta) que Baekhyun não fizesse de bom grado.

Prendeu bem a cintura da namorada entre as coxas e já foi sentindo o impulso que ela deu pra se colocar de pé, levando-a junto, em seu colo. Foi uma questão de poucos passos e uma inclinadinha pra direita até Baekhyun sentir a madeira da mesa indo de encontro com seu traseiro, as pernas bem abertas acomodando Kyungsoo como tinha de ser.

A respiração toda descompassada nem condizia com os movimentos lentos e calculados de Do Kyungsoo, que só queria colocar cada pedacinho de pele de Baekhyun sob a boca, dentes e língua.

Céus, era tudo o que mais desejava...

\- Soo... – quase gemeu. – Aqui não...

\- Por quê? – sussurrou contra a boca pintadinha de batom cor-de-rosa. – Não ta gostando, neném?

\- É que alguém pode chegar. – fez bico, o qual Kyungsoo tratou de selar.

E aí que Kyungsoo trilhou um caminho de mordidinhas pelo pescoço exposto de Baekhyun, selando cada cantinho que conseguiu, lambendo por cima das mordidas, até chegar ao lóbulo direito dela e sugar, pra só então dizer:

\- Assim é mais gostosinho, amor.

Aí não teve jeito porque Baekhyun já tinha encharcado a calcinha todinha e precisava de uma ajuda amiga, coisa que sua namoradinha estava mais que sedenta pra dar. E se rebolou todinha quando Kyungsoo lhe encostou dois dedos por cima da calcinha, quase conseguindo ouvir o risinho rouco da desgraçada que estava ali, de pé, brincando com seus instintos.

\- Não faz assim... – pediu manhosa, puxando os cabelos quase inexistentes da nuca alheia com desespero.

Tudo o que Kyungsoo fez foi rir.

Rir e ajudá-la a levantar a saia e abaixar a calcinha.

Aí foi uma confusão danada de beijos estalados cheios de gemidos entrecortados, os dedos curtos e habilidosos lhe acariciando o clitóris e os grandes e pequenos lábios, a outra mão em sua cintura – deus do céu, Kyungsoo a mataria ainda um dia desses...

E quase matou mesmo quando, ao ouvir um gemido manhoso e arrastado, soltou um rosnado e empurrou Baekhyun até se deitar na mesa, logo após se abaixando pra ficar com a boca na altura exata daquela boceta que implorava, necessitada, por um carinho bem molhado.

A primeira lambida que Baekhyun sentiu fez grudar uma das mãos na cabeça carequinha da namorada, a outra mão arranhando a mesa porque, porra, precisava de alguma coisa pra manter a sanidade, e nada ali parecia lhe ajudar. A língua habilidosa lhe acariciava o clitóris, dois dedos ameaçavam penetrar seu canal vaginal – nunca esteve tão perto de gozar tão rápido daquela forma, tudo parecia estar aumentado, todas as malditas sensações!

Tanto que Kyungsoo só precisou meter com força e rapidez numa curta sequência enquanto, paradoxalmente, a chupava bem devagarinho, pra Baekhyun gemer mudo, se arquear inteirinha e orgasmar com os olhos apertados e a testa franzida, o lábio crispado porque tudo estava intenso demais e a possibilidade de alguém entrar ali só havia aumentado seu tesão num nível alarmante.

(quase gozou de novo, no entanto, vendo que Kyungsoo também se tocava com a mão livre, os gemidinhos escapando desconexos, os olhos fechados com força e nem demorou pra gozar também, espasmando até sentir os músculos enrijecendo... Kyungsoo era linda demais quando gozava)

Assim que ajeitaram as roupas e trocaram um beijinho casto, ouviram a porta do diretório acadêmico se abrir e um zilhão de universitários esbaforidos entrarem, um atrás do outro. Se entreolharam, entretanto, as duas, e riram como se não houvesse amanhã, fazendo todo mundo ficar extremamente confuso com aquele segredo que só era compartilhado entre elas.

Um segredo muito bem aproveitado, diga-se de passagem.


End file.
